


Egotober day 6: Frame

by Valpus



Series: Egotober 2020 [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Actor does not have a good day, Anti gets possessive, Day6 - Freeform, Egotober, taking pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valpus/pseuds/Valpus
Summary: Warning: Blood, gore
Series: Egotober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960990
Kudos: 1





	Egotober day 6: Frame

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Blood, gore

It was a pretty sight to see. At least Anti thought so as he brought the camera up to take a picture of his handy work. Red strings wrapped themselves around the Actor’s wrist cutting into the skin making him bleed as they cut him to the bone leaving him hanging from those puppet strings. Actor Mark’s eyes had been ripped out of his face leaving blood trailing down his cheeks dripping down his cheeks and on the wooden floor below him. His throat was also slit open staining the white of the Actor’s shirt. The blood didn’t stop there as there was a knife in the poor actors chest and stomach. 

The worst part of this bloodshed and pain had to be the fact the actor wasn’t dead. That’s what made it perfect revenge. “Maybe, just maybe this will teach you not to touch the people I care about.” Anti said his voice, almost gleeful as he took another picture of the mess he had made of the actor with a smirk. It was satisfying to watch him be in pain. Actor opened his mouth to try to speak but only ended up choking on his own blood. “Don’t talk it will make it worse, as for these pictures I think I will frame them and send then to Dark I’m sure he will enjoy it.” Anti says before turning away from Actor his form glitching and he left.


End file.
